


Elven Heat

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, heat - Freeform, smut is at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus is in heat, and accidentally glamours Robbie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at titles, so this is kinda long one to work up into the actual plot.  
> I'm also still new(ish) to writing smut. Let me know what you think.

It was his own fault and he knew it. Sportacus had not prepared himself properly for his upcoming heat. Despite the fact that he normally could muster through one without so much as a hitch, this time was rather different. He’d in advertently made a target for someone he wanted to be with. Maybe not in this way, but he had set his sights upon someone.

That someone had been Robbie. And Robbie seemed to be the only thing that he was trying to get the attention of. It was really bothersome, with that mans thick head. 

Being outside going for a jog, Sportacus wasn’t too much bothered that the kids were spending the day at Pixels playing a new game he’d gotten. Relief would be the few choice words Sportacus would use to describe how he felt. At least he could try and work out the tension in his body. And with the kids being indoors, he wouldn’t have to worry about Robbie being upset.

Sitting down on a bench to take a small breather, he looked up. “Water!” Within seconds, a bottle of water flew down to him from his ship. Tossing the bottle a few times, he finally opened it, swigging it down without a second thought. It was refreshing, and lit the little fire to keep busy. Standing back up, he was about to start off on a jog again when he seen Robbie sneaking through town.

Wait, he seen Robbie? Why was he moving through the town? Shouldn’t he of been home asleep? The kids were behaving, and it was excellent time to sleep. 

Narrowing his eyes, he watch as Robbie seemed keen on looking at Sports ship. Oh. Maybe he was thinking Sport had left or something. 

Ducking behind a tree, he did everything in his power to not let his instincts take over and just pounce on the man right then and there. Oh how he hated the heat. It was exhausting, to say in the least, that he had to form more of a self control.

Robbie shuffled along looking left and right. He seen Sports ladder and made sure to look around more than 3 times before he started to shuffle up. 

Well this wouldn’t end well. Sportacus knew Robbie was afraid of heights, and he could only hope he wouldn’t look down. Surprisingly, he didn’t. And he had even shimmied up the ladder quicker than he thought possible. That was very unique. 

Seeing as to how Robbie had made it up, Sport could feel a nagging feeling. Despite his heat trying to cloud his judgment, he quickly scurried over to his ladder and went up. If he knew Robbie well enough, he knew he’d try to tinker with the ship. And that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

Climbing up and closing the entrance behind him, he looked around; there wasn’t much space to hide around in. He saw Robbie standing over near the window, gazing out it with wide eyes. 

The ship then started to speak since it connected with the fact that Sportacus had returned back to the ship. Leaving a message of reminder of his impending heat.  
Letting out what was more than likely a curse in his language, he looked and seen Robbie was staring right at him. His heart started to race as he swallowed hard. He hadn’t had to do any of the work this time. It was like Robbie had put a bow on his head and delivered himself.

No. He shook his head. He knew that’s not why he was here. “Robbie hello. I see you found your way into my ship?” Sportacus greeted the taller man, trying to keep his best composure.

Robbie stood there, almost as if dazed to see Sportacus. Snapping out of it when he spoke, he folded his arms. “Alright, what kind of tricks are you playing on me Sportaflop?” He glared at him with those lovely eyes of his.

Sportacus snapped back to the matter at hand. “P-Pardon?” He tilted his head at Robbie. “I’ve done no such thing Robbie.”

“You did.” Robbie growled, unfolding his arms and pointing at Sportacus. “You did something to lure me here. I don’t even know why I am here. As much as I’d love the idea of messing with your ship, I wouldn’t do it when I know you’d return at any moment. I’m not that stupid.”

“What are you…” Oh. That made sense. Robbie wasn’t the type to actually go to Sports ship when he knew he’d return. Letting out a small groan, Sportacus lost his façade for a second, rubbing his head. 

It must of happened when he seen Robbie. His desire for the man, must have cast glamour on him.

“What were you doing before you came up here?”

“I was going to get snack cakes from the store.” Robbie hissed in reply. “Next thing I know, I’m in your damn ship looking out the window.” He folded his arms again, looking rather bitter about the entire situation.

Well that would explain how he got up the ladder so quickly. 

“Oh dear. Well this is unexpected.” Sportacus wanted to keep rambling; just enough to get Robbie out, or hope he’d leave. But part of him was absolutely happy that Robbie was here. That meant he could talk to him.

“I’d like to know what the hell you did to me, Sportakook.” Robbie growled. Oh, now that was sexy. “I wouldn’t forgo my sweets to come pay you a visit.”

“Well…” Sportacus smiled weakly. “I may have accidentally glamoured you.” He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“Glamoured me?” Robbie looked dumbfounded, but Sportacus knew he wasn’t. His confused expression was rather adorable though. “Why did you do that!?”

Feeling his face flush, Sportacus coughed and looked away from Robbie. “Well, that’s a rather long story.”

“Then start telling, Sportadork. I want to know what your reasoning for glamouring me to get me up here is. And I won’t leave without an answer.” Robbie’s tone was deafening and strict. The man was clearly upset, and Sportacus couldn’t blame him.

“Robbie…” Sportacus started. “Since you are dead set on this, I’ll give you the best blunt answer I can. You already know I’m an elf, and I’m sure you’ve done your research on me. I’m going into heat. Does that make things clear for you?”

Eyes wide, Robbie stared at Sportacus. As if he was going to rebuttal with some kind of remark. But his face just seemed to be frozen, staring at him.

Feeling the guilt slowly start flush over him, Sportacus couldn’t just stand there now. He moved over, and stood by the same window as Robbie. “I’m sorry Robbie, I did not intend to make you come up here, no matter how badly I desired. You may leave if you’d like.”

Watching Sportacus move, he let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. Elven Heat. He did indeed know about it. He’d read up on elves and their ways not too long ago. He had wanted to make sure the children of Lazy Town would be safe.

He may of been a lazy man, but he wouldn’t let anyone harm the children.

“So what. You basically want me to be your booty call?” Robbie shot a glare at Sportacus, almost feeling regret when he seen the look on his face.

“I don’t want you just here for that Robbie.” Sportacus sighed and looked out the window. “While it is true you probably got glamoured because of my heat, it doesn’t work so easily unless I’m really bent on wanting something. And I wanted you. Not just because of my heat.”

Faltering at the words, Robbie gave Sportacus a strained look. He’d wanted him? Did he really just say that? “Oh haha, Sporty. That’s rather funny of you to say. Jokes over now though.” He replied dryly.

“It’s not a joke Robbie.” Sportacus looked over at him, his tone was stern. “You don’t know how much energy it is taking me to not just jump you now and take you. The heat is trying to cloud my judgment and let me just take you. But the fact that I want you, is fighting on if its right to take you just because of my heat.”

Taking a step back, Robbie swallowed. Had he just heard Sportacus right? That he wanted him, both during his heat and not during it? Could that even be possible?

Taking the initiative, Sportacus took a step towards Robbie. “Before this gets too far, to where I can’t stop myself, I’ll give you the option to leave.” He looked away. “Ladder!” He yelled as a small hole opened up not too far from Robbie. “You have your chance. Leave while you can Robbie. I don’t know how much longer I can stop myself.”

Was that a hint of struggle he heard? Robbie looked behind him to see the hole. Wincing at his fear of heights, he looked back to Sportacus. Was he really just going to let him leave? After all that? He stiffened a bit as he looked over to the blue elf.

“So how long does it last?”

Sportacus looked up at him, a bit surprised. “Robbie, please…I don’t think I can stop myself if you don’t leave now.”

Robbie walked around the ship, looking around at basically nothing. It was just pure white. “You know, you should add some color in here. Make it more homey.” He traced his finger on one of the many circles around the ship.

“Robbie…”

Robbie turned faced him. He was greeted with the elf right there and in his face. Grabbing ahold of his vest and yanking him down into a brutal kiss. 

Pulling back, they both gasped for air. Both greedy for the attention.

It seemed that Sportacus was the one who was greedier. He shoved Robbie up against the wall. His body shaking as a growl soon turned into a long purr.

After all this time, he finally had the person he desired right before him. This seemed to clear his mind for just a brief second. “I won't be able to control myself if we do this Robbie…”

“Then don't.” The response was quicker than what Sportacus had expected it to be. “You got me up here, and you are going to fuck me till I don’t even know left from right anymore.” Robbie hissed.

Oh. This was new.

“I didn’t know you were just as needy.” Sportacus growled as he yanked Robbie down into another kiss.

Falling into the kiss with a growl, Robbie eagerly wrapped his arms around Sportacus, pulling him closer.

Even if it was glamour, he couldn't help but yank the man closer. He wanted this. No. He needed this. Sportacus let his hands fall down, running them along Robbie’s lower back. He could feel himself slowly being taken over by the fog of heat in his mind.

“Don’t you have a bed Sportadork?” Robbie pulled back with a gasp for air. “Or do you not know how to sleep?”

“Bed!” Was the immediate response from Sportacus as he watched it fall into place, shoving Robbie towards it. “You are going to have to be the first one to test it. It usually only holds one person.” He started to yank off his clothes.

Robbie repositioned himself after being shoved onto the bed. About to rebuttal, his breath hitched as he watched Sportacus undress himself. Oh what a lovely view. He could get used to this.

He wasted no time in removing his own clothing, trying to match Sportacus in speed. Damn was that ever a challenge. A real challenge as a matter of fact.

By the time they were both stripped down to nothing, they were panting heavily. Both seemed to of seen the challenge and were eager to see who would win.

“I should’ve known better.” Robbie grumbled, but took in the beautiful site of the blue sports elf. His body was beautifully toned, and Robbie was all too eager to get to touch it.

Walking over, almost seductively slow, Sportacus placed his hands on Robbie’s shoulders. This height was just about right, with Robbie seated on the bed. His purring was rapidly increasing. “You’d think you would've learned by now Robbie Rotten.”

“Yeah, you think I would of. But misbehaving seems to be the one way to get your attention.”

“Well you sure do have it now. And you’ll be having it for some time.” A small growl erupted as Sportacus pushed a kissed onto Robbie’s lips once more.

Moving himself ever so much more close, he started to grind up against Robbie. Small and subtle thrusts, but sure enough they both were eager for the attention and friction.

While lost in the kiss, Robbie reached down with his hands, taking one to still Sportacus’s hips, and the other wrapping around both of their members. His long fingers had a good purpose here and it was glorious. He started to pump them both.

Breaking the kiss, Sportacus hissed, feeling his body arch into Robbie’s touch. “Oh god yes, that’s good Robbie.” He whimpered as the flood of pleasure started to rush over him.

“I know.” Blunt and simple, Robbie quickened the pace of his hand. Enjoying the friction himself.

Both of them already were leaking precum and were becoming slippery. It was a nice feeling. A very nice feeling at that.

Small whimpers started to turn into moans as Sportacus wanted to rock his hips up, but Robbie was holding him place. “R-Robbie please..”

“Oh hush.” Robbie growled. “You heat struck elves are so needy.” He leaned his head down and gently nibbled on the tip of the elves ear.

This gained a reaction he hadn’t expected. 

“Ah-AH!” Sportacus’s entire body seemed to shake as the purr had turned deep and loud. “C-Careful with those Robbie.” He whimpered. “My ears are very, very sensitive.”

“Good.” Robbie grinned and started to lick the ear from top to bottom, feeling Sportacus shaking beneath him. 

His hands worked at a faster pace, bringing them both to their bliss. 

Nibbling on Sportacus’s ears again, the elf screamed Robbie’s name as he came. It was a glorious site to be seen. Robbie was soon to follow up as well. The white cream covered his hand.

Using his arm to wrap around Sportacus’s hips he laid back on the bed, yanking the man up with him. “So you elves get upset over this?”

“Oh this is far from over Robbie.” Sportacus purred.

Well shit. 

“...You’re hard already again?” Robbie groaned, his own member still going soft.

“Well I did say I was in heat Robbie. And while I’m in heat, I can fuck every other 10 minutes. Give me a little sleep and I’ll be able to screw you into the bed.”  
“Wait did you just say give you a little sleep?” Robbie’s eyes went wide. “You’re kidding me. All I had to do, to get you lazy was fuck you?”

A grin plastered on the elves face. “We can discuss this later Robbie. For now let me cool down, and then we’ll try something else alright?”

Hating to admit it, Robbie was fairly tired too. “Sure thing Sportacook.”

Not bothering to get themselves cleaned up, they seen fell asleep on the small bed. The smell of their musk starting to fill the air already as to another round would soon be going. They laid there cuddling, sticky and oh so horny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie go at it, and after, questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter.   
> I don't know what I'm doing.

It had been a couple days since the start of Sportacus’s heat and Robbie was already bent out of shape.

“How long does this heat thing for you last?” He groaned as he was, once again, being pounded from behind.

“Only about 2 weeks.” Sportacus reminded him, letting out a groan as he kept plowing into Robbie. “Why, don’t think you’ll be able to take on this challenge?”

Oh. Now that was definitely a challenge.

“Never said I couldn’t.” He moaned as he gripped the sheets. Despite being fucked repeatedly for the last few days, he couldn’t get over how large Sportacus was. Nor how well he could fill him.

“Good, because you’ll going to be getting a pounding like this every day.” He smiled. As if using it as emphasis he slammed into him hard from behind.

“GAH!” The sounds Robbie made were very delightful to Sportacus’s ears. “F-Fuck.” He groaned as he could feel himself being lifted by Sports sheer strength.

From the repeated fucking they had gone about doing, the scent of their musk had blended together leaving a rather delightful aroma in the air. This only lead to Sportacus going at it with even more vigor.

Reaching down below the front of Robbie, he started to stroke him and did his best to match the strokes with his pounding. 

Robbie had already came once, but was already dripping again, and his sounds were glorious. 

Giving it one last thrust, Sportacus growled as he felt himself cum into Robbie’s welcoming ass.

This was almost an overload for Robbie, as he was thrust into another Orgasim as well.

Falling to the side of Robbie, Sportacus huffed. The elf was in pure bliss, finally having someone to be with during his heat. This made things so much easier for him.

However it wasn’t known if it could be said the same for Robbie. As to the man was supposed to only be human, but Sportacus could tell something was different about Robbie. He’d always wanted to address this subject with Robbie, but felt it’d be a rather unwarranted question.

______________

Robbie was standing in front of the window as the blimp was idle in the sky. They weren’t too far from Town and he was just happy to be away from it for a while.

Sportacus moved to be alongside Robbie. Placing a hand on his shoulder. “Robbie I have a question for you.”

Robbie quirked a brow and stared at Sportacus for a second. “What kind of question?”

“Considering my heat and you.” Sportacus coughed and tried to straighten up. “By any form of standards, a normal human would of been putty after all the brutal sex we’ve had.”

“A normal human yes.” Robbie sighed. “Then again, I’m the town villain. I’m not your run of the mill person.” 

“Robbie, I know this seems a bit of an odd question but...what exactly are you.” 

Almost on cue, Robbie’s eyes seemed to momentarily glow. He’d known this subject was bound to come up with the blue elf. Taking in a deep sigh he looked back out the window. “Fae.”

Sportacus almost bulked at the works. “F-Fae?” 

Robbie returned his gaze back to Sportacus. “Yes Fae. I might not be full blooded, but I am Fae none the less.” He cold feel his hunger for another round slowly rising. “Which is why I’m able to keep up with your little fuck sessions. Hell I even could be the reason you go at it so much harder than usual.”

Eyes widening, Sportacus stared at Robbie as he could sense the lust in the man’s voice again. “So that’s why you are able to keep up. I’d always heard rumors that Faes had a high sex drive.”

“Oh we do.” Robbie groaned as he took a step towards the elf. “Some of us love to do nothing but fuck. But then there’s me. I’m just a lazy son of a bitch. But seeing as I have a little elf in heat that needs a proper fucking, I’m more then willing to meet his needs.”

Robbie had succeeded in backing Sportacus up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of the elves head, as he bent down to stare at him. 

Sportacus felt like he was out of his league for a moment. The tall man he’d been with for the last few days just revealed himself to be a fae. Or at least part fae. Now backed into a corner with the fae looking down at him, he was sure he knew what to do.

Leaning forward, their lips soon pushed together as Sportacus initiated the kiss.

Robbie hissed and dragged Sportacus closer to him. 

“Now whats say we get back to that heat stuff hmm?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings are a turn on right? For Sportacus they are. Poor Robbie. Being a fae with a horny elf can't be easy. Specially during his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit somber, but reverts back to those two wanting to be horny at the end.

Sportacus still couldn’t believe it. Robbie Rotten, the same one that was known as the town villain, was a Fae. 

Now if he wouldn’t of been in heat, he would of been questioning things a lot more. But the fact that he had a more than willing partner to help him out during this, he was grateful.

Robbie almost seemed to know what Sportacus was thinking about. “Hey Sportadork, why are you staring at me like that?” Robbie narrowed his eyes.

“Ah nothing.” Sportacus snapped back to reality. “Just lost in thought.” That wasn’t a lie, he had been lost in thought. 

“You can get over it Sporty. Yes I’m fae, I know that was probably a huge surprise for you.” Robbie groaned as he reached an arm to his side to scratch it. “I can tell it’s bothering you.”

Sportacus did feel a bit bad for letting the topic dwell on his mind for so long. “Well I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me sooner.”

“Because let’s just say that kind’s like us aren’t welcomed with open arms.” He hissed. “The hero that resided here before you, when he found out he became very hateful towards me. Threatened to rip out my wings and everything.” 

Sportacus’s eyes grew wide. “Number 9?”

“Yeah, Number 9. He was the reason I turned so Lazy.” Robbie looked out the window absent mindedly. “I used to be a pretty active person. Granted I didn’t eat like you do. I used to play with the kids. I used to do so much. But 9...when he found out what I was, he ruined me.”

Sportacus stood there, trying to process what Robbie had said. The Hero’s weren’t ever supposed to act out of line like that. “What...what did he do to you Robbie?” He’d tried to hide the concern in his voice, but it was a miserable and failed attempt.

Robbie looked down to Sportacus, the sad and concerned look making him huff. “He glamoured me.” Returning his gaze to the window, he could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes. He tried his best to force them back, but they leaked down instead. “He glamoured everyone. He turned them against me. It wasn’t till you came along that the kids started to ask me to play again.”

Sportacus tried to process what Robbie had said. He’d known 9, and knew that he could be rough around the edges. But to glamour an entire town? And to do it with hatred as a fueling source? That was against the rules.

Then a thought hit him. Robbie had said that 9 had threatened to pull out his wings. And Sportacus had never seen his wings. “Y-Your wings?” Sportacus started, clearly distressed.

Robbie put a hand on Sportacus’s should to calm him down. “He never got to touch them. I have them hidden in magic. It’s a force of habit.” Snapping his fingers, a set of lovely butterfly like wings appeared on the man's back. They were large and very beautiful. Light purple, blue and almost see through.

Sportacus’s eyes were wide as he stared at the wings. He hadn’t even thought about it and reached out and ran his fingertips over one of the wings. Pulling back when it fluttered softly, as if twitching from the touch. 

Robbie let a whine when Sportacus had done this, and Sportacus instantly apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask if I could touch them.”

“It’s fine Sportadork.” Robbie chuckled half heartedly. “I mean you’ve touched just about every other inch of my body, my wings are part of me so I don’t mind.”

“So, I can touch them again?”

“Go ahead.” 

Sportacus didn’t waste anytime, he gently ran his fingers over the length of the wing, loving the colors. He did however also love how Robbie seemed to react. The small whines and whimpers he let out were slightly arousing. 

“This isn’t hurting you or anything is it?” Sportacus asked as he gently stroked the wings.

“N-No.” Robbie whimpered. “They are just very sensitive.” 

Bingo.

Sportacus knew exactly what Robbie meant by sensitive. His ears were the same way. But the sly grin crossed his face as he now knew a way to get Robbie to be rather submissive. As long as he stroked his wings, he was unable to move.

“Sensitive you say hmm?” Sportacus grinned and ran a finger from the top to the bottom.

“Shit, don’t make this some sort of kink, Sport.” Robbie groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Sportacus chuckled. “But I do have to admit, your whimpers were rather arousing.”

Letting out a groan, Robbie knew another round was coming his way. Snapping his fingers, his wings were hidden once more. A sly grin on his face, he glared at the elf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus has a wing kink. Robbie wont deny he likes it too. But after, Robbie talks seriously to Sportacus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as good as I hoped it'd be. But I'm glad it turned out the way it did.  
> Not sure how much longer to keep this going, since the idea was they were suppose to be gone for a week and a half.

Sportacus traced his fingers along Robbie’s back, grinning as the man shuddered beneath him. It was a wonderful sight. Robbie had a tall lanky frame, but unlike what others thought, he had muscle. 

Leaning down, he peppered a little trail of kisses up his back, all the way to his neck. “Robbie do you wanna try something?” His voice was warm and welcoming.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let me see your wings.” Sportacus cooed, ever so gently. “I wanna give you one hell of a ride.”

Robbie was a bit hesitant, but snapping his fingers, the wings came back into view. It wasn’t just an invisible spell he’d cast on them, but some kind of full on disappearance all together. But his fae magic did serve him well for this.

Sportacus smiled as he started to pound him from behind, catching Robbie a bit by surprise as he let out a rather vocal moan. “That’s right, moan for me.” Sportacus huffed, his heat starting to take over his mind again. He ran a finger down the wings, making Robbie jerk and whimper.

He gripped Robbie with one hand on the hip and the other gently tracing the veins in the wings, causing much arousal from the villain. Just seeing how Robbie jerked and shook, was enough to send Sportacus over the edge. 

A deep guttural moan escaped him as he emptied himself into Robbie. He slid out, enjoying watching as his cum leaked out and down Robbie's thighs. “Your wings are so beautiful Robbie. You make the most beautiful noises when I stroke them and pound you at the same time.”

Rubbing his face into the bed as he groaned, he couldn’t help but admit that it was a turn on for that damn elf. No one had had ever touched his wings like that. 

He couldn't help but smile at Sportacus as he sat there with a smug grin. “You really do have a wing kink don’t you?” Robbie groaned. 

“Even if I do, you’ll the one who will willing let me do this.” Sportacus gently ran a finger down Robbie’s wing again. “You like it just as much as I do, no denying that.”

“You are just asking for it now.” That smug grin was plastered to Robbie’s face as he sat up and pushed Sportacus onto his back. “You know, I didn’t get to finish because you had me so fixated on my wings.”

“Then let me help you out hmm?” Sportacus chimed, eagerly having his hand already wrapping around Robbie’s still firm member. He knew it was good when it elicited a hiss from the villain. He leaned up and whispered into his ears, “After all, I’m very good at helping.”

Slowly jerking his hand up and down, he ran his thumb over the head, feeling the precum and using it to slick him a bit better. Wrapping his entire hand around the girth of Robbie’s cock, he started to jack him off at a faster pace, relishing in the sounds the man was making. His face showing nothing but pleasure, as his wings trembled visibly. 

“Come on now, cum for me.” Sportacus whispered, his tone deep and seductive. “Show me how much you love being with me. Empty yourself onto my hand. Give yourself to me fully.”

“Ch-Christ Sport.” Robbie moaned as he hit his peak, cum pouring out of him, not only onto Sports hand but onto both of their chests as well. Breathing heavily, he tried to gather himself, but it was a losing battle.

Sportacus simply grinned as he lifted his hand to his mouth, licking it clean, keeping eye contact with Robbie as he did so. “You should feel ashamed of yourself. Wasting so much cream like that.” 

If at all anything, that just made Robbie shiver, his wings clearly giving away the anxious feeling. “Yeah well I didn’t get much of a choice.” He leaned forward, kissing the blue sports elf. “Besides, you seem to of enjoyed it.”

“Indeed I did.” Sportacus smiled, his smug look gone. “How about a nice hot shower and a nap?”

“Now you are speaking my kind of language.” Robbie pushed himself up, standing up a bit awkwardly. “You know Sport, something still gets me.”

“What’s that?”

“You said you hadn’t intended to glamour me when you’d seen me right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Well, if you hadn’t planned to glamour me to get me up here, were you planning to get me up here some other way?”

“....” Sportacus stood up, feeling the rather vibrant rush of blood flow to his cheeks. “I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well considering we are both still eating what we normally do, I think you did.”

Uh oh. 

“You have cake, and other sweets that you claim you can’t eat because of a sugar crash.” Robbie stared at Sportacus, as he could tell the blue elf was moments from disaster. “You knew you’d get me up here, you had your place stocked with the foods you know I like. You knew I was fae didn’t you?”

“N-No!” Sportacus was quick to counter. Contrary to belief, no he hadn’t known that Robbie was fae. “I didn’t know that, but part of me hoped that you would go up with me. Even if it’d only been for one night.”

“You are just too good.” Robbie sighed as he stretched his tall frame out. “I wonder if my body would of came with regardless. I could sense your heat.” He glanced at Sportacus who had started prepping for the tub to pop up. “You had tried so hard to contain yourself. And yet it flowed off you like rays off the sun.”

“Robbie..” Sportacus whined. 

“Oh you be quiet. For once I’m finally able to see what fully happened.” Robbie folded his arms. “You were waiting for me. Even if you didn’t know I was fae, you still were ready to take me even if I didn’t fully understand you.”

“Robbie please.” Sportacus glanced at the floor, his frame turning rather red. “I am very thankful that you agreed to stay with me. To stay and partake in my heat with me. If you wouldn’t of agreed to help, I’m afraid of what the heat would of done to my mind.”

“It would of clouded any sense of rational behavior and made you take me and claim me anyways.” Robbie nodded. “You would of had me regardless if I was willing or not.”

Sportacus could feel his heart sink a slight bit. “I’m sorry Robbie…”

“Don’t be.” Robbie grinned as he walked over to Sportacus and wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close. He leaned down to his ear, almost like he was afraid someone would overhear him. “Besides, when my Fae heat kicks in. I might not be as kind as you Sporty. If I want you, I’ll claim you without even asking first.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veggies are for eating, not for fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn't as good as I was hoping it'd be. But I bet you will still enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> This story is slowly coming to a end with either 1 or 2 more chapters left~

A few days had passed and the two were still going strong with the fixation of the wings. Robbie had finally gotten used to leaving his wings out for the most part. His greatest treasure was now on display for his mate to see.

Now with the change of times, Sportacus was sound asleep. Robbie wanted to play though, but knew the elf needed his rest. He’d be fucking him into the bed in a few hours. 

What could he say? He’d warned the elf that Fae had high sex drives. And with him helping Sportacus through his heat, his fixation for sex was rather high.

Getting up, he went to find something to eat. He wanted to have some energy for what was going to happen. He rummaged through the odd mix of sweets and fruits in the fridge. Bingo, he found a small platter of brownies. He then eyed something that looks delicious, but in a different manner.

He pulled out the small platter, and also a cucumber. The size was similar to that of Sportacus, and Robbie grinned wickedly. He knew the elf was a deep sleeper, and he figured a good bit of fun would prep him for the elf later. 

Quickly eating the brownies, he took the cucumber, giving it a once over. It was nice and firm. Probably one that would of been in one of the salads Sport always made. This one however would befall a completely different fate.

Taking his place in the center of the room, away from the sleeping elf, he snapped his fingers to bring a bottle of lube, that had long since been used, into his hand. Damn he loved his fae magic. Being able to bring small objects to him just like that.

He glanced over to make sure that Sportacus was still asleep. Lord knows what the elf would do if he woke up to see Robbie with one of his veggies. Pretty sure he wouldn’t be too fond of it. He couldn't help but snicker at the idea though. 

Vegetables are for eating, not for fucking.

Well this would be the one way to get him interested in the damn things. Despite that he figured on Sportacus literally able to ruin the moment.

Taking some of the lube, he slicked up the cucumber before slicking up his fingers. He was going to work slowly to enjoy this.

Slipping down on the cucumber, he couldn’t hold back a moan as he eased it in. Slowly, slowly working his way down onto it. It felt good, and the coolness made for one hell of an interesting experience. “Shit.” He groaned and allowed himself to slowly gain a pace for it.

Over time, he gained a really quick pace, enjoying the feel of the cool cucumber warming up to his body temperature. He had become so lost in his own need for this, he hadn’t noticed that a set of blue eyes were watching him. He didn’t know, till he felt someone push him onto his back.

“Tsk tsk. Robbie I thought you knew better.” Sportacus growled as he pinned him down. “Vegetables are most certainly not meant for this kind of use.” The grin on his face was smug all too eager. 

“You always tell me how good they are for me.” Robbie gave that smug look right back at him. “And I must agree, that they are indeed good for me. Or at least cucumbers are.”

Sportacus had grasped the bottom of the cucumber and was slowly easing it out, listening to the silent hiss from Robbie. He seen where the man had been able to take it to and right as he was about to pull it all the way back out, he slammed it back into it. Earning a loud moan. 

“You seemed to of tainted this cucumber, now I can’t make a salad with it.” Sportacus grinned. “You dirty boy.” He proceeded to pummel his ass with the cucumber, slamming it harder every time.

“And yet here you are, fucking me with it.” Robbie managed to talk through his loud moans. “You are fucking me with it now, so you have no room to talk.” He wanted to let out a laugh, but it came out as a moan as Sportacus rammed him again with it.

“Only because you already have since done it yourself.” Sportacus hissed as he fully withdrew the cucumber, tossing it to the side. The sounds of rustling clothes before a long moan, as he stroked his hard member. “You know how hard it is to sleep, when I can smell you, and smell that cucumber. It drove me mad.”

Quirking a brow, Robbie gave him a questionable look. “Wait. You could smell me?”

“Oh that’s one of the few things I haven’t explained to you Robbie.” Sportacus grinned as he leaned down, nipping and kissing his chest. “As I near the end of my heat, my senses are heightened. The last bit of an elves heat is the roughest, as to their bodies try in a last ditch effort to make its claim.”

Letting out a content sigh as Sportacus nipped and kissed him all over, he was surprised when the elf thrusted into him suddenly. “F-FUCK!” He yelled as he felt his body shiver before arching to meet with this his delicious actions.

“Now that I’m in my final stretch, I’m going to make sure to mark you up good.” Sportacus grinned as he leaned down, leaving as many bite marks as he could as he pounded into Robbie. His pace was feverish at best, as he soon lost all control and started to ram into Robbie.

Oh what a wonder sight it must have been. If only Robbie could of stayed coherent long enough to let Sportacus know that he was close. But then again, they were both lost in the moment. 

The only thing Robbie knew he would recall thinking was, next time the elf had his heat, he’d be sure to bring some toys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
